ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:QuiGonJinn
Welcome to Memory Alpha, QuiGonJinn! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Starfleet casualties page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 10:47, 5 May 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Transporter Please, at least, add the episode and a description of why they were transported on the image File:Transporter redshirts.jpg. — Morder 14:59, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Chekov Do you know what Chekov's security code was? I only heard Victor Victor.- JustPhil 17:52, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey! Yeah, I was curious about good Ol' Star Trek so I stopped by to read about it here. How did you end up here? :) ZEM talk to me! 14:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Cool. I don't really watch the show, I just stopped in to read about the various series and films. I have seen one episode of the "Voyager" series: Time and Again (episode). ZEM talk to me! 23:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Hey! I think I like The Original Series and The Next Generation the best out of the various series. I still like Star Wars better, no offense to the true Trekkies though. I even like the Star Wars movies better than the EU books, probably because I had insight into George Lucas' dream by reading books about "the making-of" for over a year before watching the films. ZEM talk to me! 07:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Favorite? So, do you have a favorite series of Star Trek? I've watched a whole lot more episodes and I think that TOS, TNG and VOY are the best. ZEM talk to me! 21:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Looking for a show... Have you seen an episode (on any shows similar to Star Trek) like I described here: Forum:Looking for an episode...? ZEM talk to me! 04:42, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Casualties Feel free to weigh in on the discussion about splitting the Starfleet casualties page. And good catch fixing my messed up link, I swear I know what I'm doing ;) - Archduk3:talk 19:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Episode links Please see . Thanks. -- sulfur 14:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Possession FYI: Possession. That article needs a lot of work as is, but if you run across any other possessions that aren't listed there, could you please add them. Thanks. - 16:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC)